


A Word Too Far (#198 Beneath)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [108]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amita just goes a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word Too Far (#198 Beneath)

Charlie seethed beneath the chronic pain and leaned heavily on his crutch. He had tolerated Amita's tears but now he was angry.

"...God, I mean has he even been to college? I mean what were you thinking? He's so far beneath you Charlie, he…"

Charlie moved quickly despite the pain. Amita's back crashed against the blackboard and Charlie pressed against her pinning her wrist with his free hand.

"Enough." Charlie hissed. "Let me be clear. Ian is mine and if you ever speak of him that way again I will end not only our personal relationship but our professional one as well."

"You're hurting me."

Charlie squeezed tighter. "I know. I should be scaring you as well."

Charlie let himself be pushed away. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Who are you, Charlie?"

"I am who I have always been."

"No." Amita shook her head violently.

"I am the person you refused to see when I gave you the chance. The veneer was very thin but you refused to see what was beneath. Ian saw and understood as I saw and understood him."

Amita wiped at her eyes. "We have history, Charlie?"

"Yes. But Ian and I have a future."


End file.
